The rich, the poor, the happy and the broken
by TJcat01
Summary: Naruto-rich,happy,family,friends Sakura-poor,troubled,orphan,loner. When their worlds collide through one person, what changes between them from their enemy status? what do they learn from each other. Au highschl fic. pairings: Narusaku,ShikaIno,SasuHina
1. Prologue

_**Hi everyone. This is my new NaruSaku story I hope you enjoy it, I warn you that this story will have a suicide attempt so if that makes you feel uncomfortable then I'm sorry and heres the warning in advance. :)**_

_**Prologue:**_

Light shone through thick, blue curtains of a young sixteen year olds room. Reflecting off of a mirror on the left ivory coloured wall of his bedroom, next to a large blue wardrobe on the opposite side of the room in the middle of the space sat a large king size bed, with a foot sticking out of soft, navy sheets. On either side of the bed two identical bedside tables were situated in neatly varnished wood, a lone picture of three people on one and on the other a small alarm clock.

_**BRRRRRIIIIIINNGGGG**_

A loud groan could be heard from somewhere beneath the sheets along with a large masculine hand peeping out of the sheets and feeling around for it's target finally pressing down on the alarm clock to quieten it down with a bit too much pressure. The boy sat up, the sheets slipping down to his waist to reveal a lightly tanned stomach and muscular arms. Rubbing his eyes of sleep, the boys ocean blue eyes snapped open a grin planted on his lips.

_'time to get up'_ the boy thought, scrambling out of bed and making a beeline for the bathroom and slamming the door behind him the boy sniggered.

"Hey, Naruto Uzumaki! Get your ass out of that bathroom now. Or I'll be late for work" A muffled voice from outside the bathroom could be heard just above the pounding on the door that went with it.

"Tough luck dad, you should have thought of that before you decided to stay out late last night" Naruto teased, walking up to the sink and beginning to brush his teeth, bright blond spiky hair flopped over his eyes, flipping it back he then brushed the mass of hair and shook his head, giving it the effect he wanted before slipping on skin tight jeans, orange t-shirt and black jacket. Marching out of the bathroom Naruto gave thumbs up to his father and ran off with a big grin on his face.

Minato Uzumaki stood lean and handsome with a proud smirk on his features watching after his son. His blond hair and blue eyes sparkling with delight.

_'Don't ever change my son'_

As Naruto scurried down the stairs of the neat house, the smell of pancakes hit his nose making his stomach grumble loudly. Reaching the kitchen Naruto's eyes softened. A slender beautiful woman stood humming at the stove, whilst flipping pancakes her red hair swaying along with her body to her own tune, baby blue eyes shining, she giggled upon turning her head and seeing Naruto.

"Morning mum"

"Morning Naruto, are you teasing your father again" Kushina grinned sweetly, placing a plate of freshly made pancakes on the table along with a bento box.

"yeah I just couldn't help it" Naruto paused picking up his lunch off of the table and placing it in his back pack ready for school, he sat down at the table.

"Thanks" Naruto grinned at his mum digging into his pancakes.

"No problem, anything for you and your father" and with that the woman disappeared out of the kitchen and around the corner, which Naruto presumed that it was to go and tease his father. Naruto smiled finishing up his breakfast. When a beeping and vibrating from his pocket interrupted him, pulling out his phone Naruto flipped the screen up and smirked at the text he had gotten from Sasuke his best friend since preschool.

_**Hey dobe, we're goin 2 Hinata's place 2night 2 crash. Her parents r out! U in? **_

Naruto sighed, in a way he wanted to go but he'd already promised his father he'd help him not to mention Hinata had a crush on Naruto and he just didn't like her that way...he saw her as a good friend and she was always hanging out with Kiba anyway, it's not like the dog boy would give him a chance to like her even if he wanted to.

_**TEME! Lol... soz can't alrdy av plans :C **_

Making sure the message had sent back, Naruto chucked his phone back into his pocket, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and shouted a quick goodbye to his parents before heading out of the door, breathing in the cool air happily he was on his way to school - Konoha high.

**-- **

A bright light shone through thin worn black curtains of a young sixteen year old girl's room. The carpet was dark red and stained with who knows what? A small, shabby single bed took up most of the small room. With only an old looking chipped wooden chest of drawers. A lone picture sat on top, of three people, a CD player next to it. The wall paper didn't even matching the carpet, a dark blue colour which was peeling rapidly. A lump in the middle of the bed moved as a loud, aggressive banging nearly knocked the door off of its hinges.

"HARUNO, UP NOW OR I'LL THROW YOU OUT. I MEAN IT SAKURA" a croaky, female voice shouted.

Causing the lump to move more, before a duvet went flying across the floor to reveal the girl. Long slender, pale legs stuck out of her bed shorts, a flat, toned stomach peeked out from her shirt that had risen up in the night showing, big, peachy breast, pulling her shirt down with slender hands, the girl bolted up right, pink, shoulder length hair flaying all over the place.

"I AM UP GOD DAMN YOU" Sakura snarled, the long, jagged scar on her right cheek crumpled up along with her eyebrows to scowl at the door, emerald green eyes shining in anger.

_'I hate this place; I hate school why do I have to go? Oh I know because Minato wants me to do well. Though I don't see any point everyone hates me, well apart from him'_ Sakura mused, slowly sliding off of her bed. She grabbed a brush out of top draw, giving her pink locks a run through with her fingers when she'd finished. Next thing, she put on a long sleeved tight red fitting shirt with a black tank top over and black fingerless gloves, dark navy jeans to complete her clothing. Hiding her face with big glasses that she didn't even need and a skin coloured plaster to hide the scar she had, she slung her bag over her shoulder and made it out of the door of her room, slamming it behind her, leaving her name tag swaying from side to side. She made her way down to the living room. Only decided better at entering at the glares she got on stepping just one foot into the room.

"What?" she growled.

"We should be asking you that forehead? You're not welcome in here" a boy sniped turning his back on her.

_'Funny how everyone does that, turns their back on me. I don't even know what I've done to them'_ Sakura thought, snorting she left the room and headed for the kitchen but stopped in her tracks as she heard the voices coming from there

_'Looks like breakfast is off the menu also' _

Now Sakura was a smart girl she knew when to leave things be, if she'd of gone into the kitchen the other kids in there would of given her hell and made her late for school.

"Okay money" Sakura whispered to her self. Checking that the cost was clear, she snuck up to the coat rack and dove her hand into the pocket of her guardian's coat. Sakura had no respect for people who didn't treat her right and anyway it was all about survival in the place she lived in. Clasping her hand around what felt like a few coins she pulled her hand back before anyone could see, looking down at her hand she noted she had just about enough change to buy a sandwich or two.

_'well this will have to do'_ and with that thought in her mind, the girl ran out into the street and was on her way to school with an empty stomach and scowl on her pretty face.

_'Mum, dad why did you have to die? I'm so sorry that I'm such a failure I mean I've got to be a failure right - no friends and nobody I can depend on'_ Sakura thought miserably looking up at the sky.

TO BE CONTINUED...

---

I'll be updating tomorrow sometime... :)


	2. once a target always a target

_**Hey everyone hope you enjoy chapter one :)...**_

**_Disclaimer: no Characters in this story are owned by me_**

_**Chapter 1:**_ _**Once a target always a target**_

Naruto arrived at school just as the bell went, the sun was shining and he could hear the faint sound of birds singing in the distance. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed near the entrance to the school Naruto waited for Sasuke and his other friends to come when in the distance he saw what looked like a scuffle.

_'I bet that Sakura kid is the cause of all this...she's such a twat'_ Naruto thought, frowning.

_**Flashback  
**_"_**You know that Sakura kids such a pain in the ass! She causes so many problems" Naruto growled throwing his book bag to the ground huffing as he walked through the door.  
**__**"And why is that Naruto because she was defending herself" Minato answered in a stern voice, placing a hand on his son's shoulder  
**__**"Well - err" Naruto was stumped he didn't know how to answer that one because in all honesty it was the truth.  
**__**"Naruto, she is a good kid. You'd see that if you took the time to get to know her instead of being mean all the time" Minato defended, Naruto stared at his father his lip twitching as if he was about to laugh.  
**__**"How is that even possible she's always on a defence?"  
**__**"Oh and I wonder why!" Minato answered sarcastically.  
**__**Flashback over**_

Shaking his head of the memory, Naruto snorted to himself.

_'There's no way on earth I could look out for her. She ju-' _Naruto's thought train was cut by the voice of his best friend.

"Hey dobe, are you spacing out?" Sasuke smirked, standing in front of Naruto with his hands in his pockets. Sasuke was your average heart throb in the school, charcoal eyes, midnight black hair and a cocky smirk permanently attached to his features and obviously a muscular body just like Naruto's.

"I wasn't" Naruto growled, when another voice stopped him as he was about to take a step towards the classroom.

"hey Naruto" A tall, fragile looking girl with smooth, clear pale skin, long, dark violet hair and light innocent lavender eyes waved at Naruto sweetly.

"Oh hey Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, he had a good idea by the look on Sasuke's face that it was Sasuke trying to play match maker that brought her over here.

"Just wondering what you're up to?" Hinata paused blushing before continuing "Sasuke said you couldn't make it tonight. That's too bad! Maybe we could do something some other time instead?" Hinata suggested, bashfully whilst blushing brighter.

"Well err erm ha-ha" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously "well actually I'm kind of busy this weekend but another time sounds great" Naruto grinned, chuckling, he gave her his thumbs up pose, before turning away.

"We'd best get going, those guys are impatient" he stuck his hands behind his head and began to walk to his class, Sasuke jogging to catch up to him.

"You're such a dobe she's rich and cute!" Sasuke stated in a scarily emotionless voice.

"Why don't you date her then?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched annoyed as he thumped Naruto over the head.

"Hey asshole" Naruto growled back tripping him up, the two boys shuffled down the hall fighting and joking about whilst bolting down the hallway into their classroom.

By the time Sakura entered her tutor classroom, she felt as if she would explode; her grip on the handle was tight enough to break it. It only seemed to get worse, as she half limped up to her seat feeling uncomfortable with all the eyes on her.

"Ha-ha, forehead you're late, why don't you try being a little faster huh?" Ino, Shikamaru's girlfriend chided, giving Sakura a good, hard shove, knocking her to the ground.

"DON'T TOUCH ME WITH YOU'RE FILTHY HANDS PIG!" Sakura screamed, pulling herself off of the floor with little trouble she waved a threatening fist in front of Ino's face.

"You're such a pain in the ass Sakura, stop threatening my girlfriend!" Shikamaru growled, smirking.

At this Sakura just glared at Shikamaru before their teacher interrupted with a clearing of the throat.

"Sakura calm down!" Scolded their teacher Kakashi "this isn't helping"

Setting his only visible eye on her.

"Fine" She hissed, stomping back to her seat only Kiba stuck his foot out and she went flying face first onto the floor for the second time that day.

"Ow" peeling herself off of the floor, she rubbed her nose and made her way to her seat all the while glaring at anybody possible, her sights set on Naruto Uzumaki the schools most popular boy. Sakura gritted her teeth, she wasn't going to glare at him because his father had helped her out but when his eyes darkened and narrowed into a glare of his own, Sakura couldn't help but glare back. Their eyes locked in a fierce match until Kakashi interrupted again

"Okay I've warned you...next time its punishment" Kakashi reprimanded quite lazily, standing up from his desk and walking over to the board.

Slumping into her seat, the distressed teen turned her attentions to the teacher trying to block out the class around her. Settling her gaze out of the window, she stared at the clear blue sky, birds fluttering and swooping through the playing field wishing she could be free like the birds with no burdens.

"Miss Haruno...can you answer that please?" Kakashi asked his head lifted, staring at her.

_'Crap I totally spaced out' _

"I wasn't listening" Sakura snorted rolling her eyes at the class giggling at her, some people calling out horrible names.

"Then next time do, Naruto do you know that answer?" Kakashi then turned his gaze towards Naruto

_'Oh yes I wonder what the star pupil will say'_ Sakura thought sarcastically it was obvious he'd make a snide comment about her and she was right.

"Well yeah that one was easy only delinquents wouldn't know what that answer was" Naruto paused smirking at Sasuke as Sakura's head spun around, face screwed up in anger.

_"Fuck you"_ Sakura mouthed, Naruto only gave her the finger and went back to answering the question.

_'could this day get any worse'_ was what was running through the girls mind as she rested her head in her hands, propped up by both elbows up on the table she also remembered her little fight with Kiba just before this lesson.

_**Flashback  
**__**Sakura was walking casually to school, trying to mind her own business but her eyes were always on alert from the amount of pranks that were usually played on her. Scanning her eyes around she saw Kiba, standing not to far from her, his eyes were also set on her, from her experience so far Sakura knew this was not a good sign.  
**__**"Hey look it's forehead" Kiba mocked, leaning against a tree near the entrance to the school.  
**__**"Hey look its dog breath" Sakura snapped back giving him a two finger salute.  
**__**"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Kiba spat launching himself at her, Sakura sweat dropped then her face turned solemn.  
**__**'Oh I get it. He was just looking for a reason to start a fight with me, fine then I'll give it my all' and with that thought, she dodged Kiba's attack and kneed him in the stomach. Kiba doubled over but didn't stop there, as she went to get away, Kiba grabbed her arm and kicked her in the shin. It wasn't her shin that hurt so much it was the angle her foot twisted when she jumped away.  
**__**'Great now I'll have to limp my way through the fight'  
**__**The two carried on throwing fists and kicks at each other until the bell rang and Kiba sped off to where ever it was he needed to be. Sakura sighed, her face contorted in pain when she put weight on her foot but she carried on limp walking to her lesson.  
**__**Flashback over.**_

Sakura came out of her own world at hearing the bell ring, gathering up her books, she chucked them in her bag and made her way out of the classroom, unaware of the worried gaze her teacher Kakashi sent her. Clearing his books away Naruto stood up, following Sasuke out of the door.

"So what do you have now?" Naruto perked up, falling into step next to Sasuke

"P.E" Sasuke answered "I just love kicking everyone's ass in that lesson"

Naruto nodded, glancing at him. Only turning back he let out a sigh, Sakura was walking, more like limping down the corridor towards them.

_'Hang on a minute, didn't she just come from our lesson. Fool must of gotten the wrong lesson and gone the wrong way'_ He thought, giving her a cold glare.

"What the fuck is it with you people" Sakura shouted throwing her arms in the air, she didn't notice Sasuke had moved from his place besides Naruto and was now standing a few feet behind her.

"I don't like freaks like you blocking the doorway" Naruto bit back taking a step forward.

Sakura just scowled.

'_I haven't got time for this, I'll just go the long way around'_ with that she pivoted on her heel and took a step forward only to go crashing into a hard chest, bouncing back off again and falling onto her backside on the floor with an audible 'oomph'.

Sasuke smirked, looking down on her, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a small photo land on the tiled floor.

"Oh is this you're parents...what a lovely picture" Sasuke mocked, bending down he snatched it up before she could reach out and take it. To Sasuke's amusement pure horror was written on her face.

Suddenly realisation dawned on Naruto, of all the years Sakura had been bullied she'd shown no sign of being affected by it once. His eyes widened as he realised this was probably the first time ever anything had affected her, turning his head away Naruto got lost in thought, missing the scene in front of him.

_'I don't even think we've ever even seen her cry' _Naruto figured a finger on his chin deep in thought. Only a sob brought him out of his daze, there in front of him stood a very shocked looking Sasuke, Sakura had tears pouring from her eyes, the photo lay on the floor ripped in two. Naruto was too stunned to move at the fact that Sakura was crying, that it didn't register to him that a crowd had even gathered around them laughing and pointing at Sakura.

Bowing her head further Sakura let out a pained scream. That photograph meant the world to her, more than any of these brats could ever know. It was so precious, one of only two things she had to remind her of her parents.

_'I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE'_ her mind screamed, slowly staggering to her feet Sakura hobbled a few steps

"I just can't do it anymore" she kept repeating in a choked whisper, refusing to meet anybodies eyes and barging her way past Naruto and the rest of the crowd unaware that Naruto had in fact heard her choked whisper, the broken girl sprinted off the fastest she could, skidding around a corner, bashing into Kakashi as she went but she didn't stop, she kept on going.

Naruto stood wide eyed still, not quite knowing what to think what was he to do?

_'okay this is a totally new reaction from Sakura and judging by Sasuke's expression, he wasn't expecting her to react that way either'_ Naruto thought scratching the back of his head, his eyes locked with Sasuke's for a split second before his gaze drifted to the spot where she'd once been, the picture that had been ripped in two was gone.

_'Would dad be disappointed if I just let her go off?' _

_---_

I won't leave you waiting on a cliff hanger don't worry! I'm not a cruel person...usually :) ^^


	3. Memories, suicide attempts and a fever!

_**Here's chapter two, WARNING: THERE IS A SUICIDE ATTEMPT IN THIS CHAPTER. I hope you enjoy...**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto un.**_

_**Chapter 2:**_ _**memories, suicide attempts and a fever to top it off. **_

Feet smashed hard on the ground in a hurried pace, breath shortening in tiredness but Sakura still didn't stop as she clambered up stair case after stair case.

_'I'll do this. Too much pain...I'm sorry Minato. You're the only one who's really cared'_ Sakura thought, wiping frantically at the tears that just kept flowing.

A few floors below Sakura, Naruto looked down. Sakura's book bag was lying on the ground which couldn't have meant anything good. When the blond remembered something making him quiver slightly.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Naruto can you do something for me" Minato asked, his eyes portraying something Naruto couldn't quite make out.**_

_**"Sure dad, what is it?" **_

_**"I'm sure this won't be easy for you Naruto but if anything were to happen to her I'd be crushed" Minato exclaimed, looking Naruto straight in the eyes.**_

_**"Huh. Who are you talking about?" Naruto asked, he had a vague idea it was his mum but couldn't figure that one out.**_

_**"Sakura Haruno. I want you to look out for her. If not for her do it for me?" Minato smiled weakly, Naruto just stared at his father in disapproval. **_

_**'Boy he sure does go on about Sakura, I don't get it. She's got a family of her own to dote on her' Naruto thought irritably. Leaning back in his chair, the teen let out an exaggerated sigh.**_

_**"Naruto, I don't ask much of you and this is one thing I really do want you to do for me, please son I would be hurt if anything bad happened to her" and with that said, Minato stood towering over his still sitting son and ruffled the boys hair, before walking off.**_

_**Flashback end.**_

_'I've never done that which he asked me too before so now maybe I should, I've got a bad feeling about all of this anyway'_ Naruto figured finally moving from his spot, he jogged over to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, Listen I'm going to go after her just to make sure the dork doesn't do anything stupid" Naruto gave Sasuke a thumbs up. Sasuke just shook his head.

"Hey, no sweat Naruto I get it, something to do with your dad" Sasuke shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Meet you after school"

"Sure" Naruto called back, jogging off in the direction Sakura had taken.

After running up so many stairs, Sakura was at the top floor, leaning over, and hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Well this is it" Sakura whispered to nobody in particular, limping over to the heavy doors that lead to the roof. Sakura pushed with a loud groan and all her might until the door swung open. Taking a shaky step onto the roof, to be hit with a gale force wind, her pink locks slapping her cheeks. Closing her eyes she recalled the memory that started all of this pain.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Mama" squeaked a small pink haired child, looking around five year old. She was currently tugging on an older pink haired female's sleeve.**_

_**"Yes Sakura" The woman answered, smiling down at the girl. **_

_**"Where are we?" the young girl was curious, her eyes darting around the dark place they were, it was nowhere she recognised.**_

_**"Oh, daddy just has some business to take care of that's al, he'll be out of there soon" The woman reassured, resting a hand on her daughters head. The two females waited in their place for another fifteen minutes when the older woman became agitated checking her watch every other minute with a scowl on her face.**_

_**"What's wrong mummy?" little Sakura queried, looking up with innocent eyes at her mother.**_

_**The other woman looked down at the girl laughing nervously and scratching the back of her head with one hand.**_

_**"It's nothing sweetie" the pink haired lady finally replied, turning her head towards a door that Sakura's father had gone through.**_

_**"Sure" Sakura beamed up at her mother.**_

_**"I'm sure" only as soon as the sentence left her lips, the door her father had gone in flew open, bouncing off the walls at the force. The body that hit the wall then slumped, leaving a trail of blood behind left Sakura gasping wide eyed.**_

_**'Father noooo!' Sakura trembled, her vision blurring from tears. At that point she was to distraught to see a henchman walking towards her and her mother. In fact she didn't even know what her mother was doing. **_

_**'Why isn't she crying? I can't hear her. Mama' Sakura thought, teary eyed she turned on her heal. To face something that made her go ghostly pale. Her mother was doubled over and her face was scrunched up in pain.**_

_**"Mama what is it? Are you okay?" Sakura asked weakly, she was trembling from head to foot.**_

_**"Honey listen. I love you so much. I want you to do something for me okay?" Sakura's mum strained through sharp in takes of breath**_

_**"Anything mummy" Sakura beamed, unaware of the blood soaking her mother hands from the wound she was holding.**_

_**"I want you to do the best you can in life and be a very brave girl for me. Can you do that sweetheart?" **_

_**The woman smiled lovingly through tears at her daughter.**_

_**"I can, you just watch me mum" Sakura replied wiping her tears but too her horror, her mother collapsed to the ground.**_

_**"Mum" Sakura cried. Running forward she shook her mum, tears streaming.**_

_**"Please get up mummy" Sakura screamed, taking her hands off of her mum, the young girl ran over to her father.**_

_**"Daddy" she whispered "daddy....daddy you have to get up to!" this was all too much for her, to see her parents looking so pale and emotionless, had she lost them?**_

_**Only when she turned around, there was a blur and an excruciating pain in her face, blood poured. A brute looking man had slashed at her face managing to get her, biting down on his hand that had roughly grabbed her, Sakura pushed off screaming then ran as fast as she could away from the big man that scared her, blood soaking her shirt and dripping onto the floor. **_

_**Scared, confused and alone Sakura managed to find a chair and curled up underneath sobbing herself to sleep. Not long later Sakura squirmed, opening her groggy eyes. There was a bright light being shone in her face and a voice she didn't recognise. From the blue uniform Sakura guessed that they were police officers.**_

_**"hey, over here I got the kid and thank heavens she's alive" The officers were so filled with relief that the girl had been found and seemingly unharmed only a wound on her face, that police woman in the room burst into tears.**_

_**Flashback end**_

Opening her eyes to the painful memory the teen didn't even notice that the tears were falling faster now and one hand was clutching at the material around her chest and her other fingering her ugly scar.

_'nobody did care...the only person was when I was eight years old'_ Sakura pondered miserably taking a step closer to the edge, wind still whipping up her hair, another memory came to mind, one that made her breath hitch in her throat and hesitate from the jump she was about to take.

_**Flashback**_

_**Sakura felt bad, really bad although she was only eight and starving hungry. What was a girl to do in that situation? The kids back at the orphanage were so mean to her and had tied her up and made her watch them eat dinner. It wasn't fair and then the master had told her it was tough luck, so stealing wasn't so bad.**_

_**With the bread and apple clutched in her hand tightly as if her life depended on it. Sakura pushed herself to run as fast as possible, but the shop keeper was gaining on her all too quickly. After all she was only eight years of age. Skidding around the corner, Sakura made sure to hold her hood up so that nobody recognised her. The youth of her face shadowed, only a few strands of pink hair sticking out. Looking behind her Sakura screamed out in shock, the shop keeper was literally on her tale.**_

_**Next thing she knew, the girl went crashing into legs the apple and bread flying out of her hands. **_

_**"That will be mine thank you. Rotten little thief" spat the shop keeper storming off with the apple and bread in his hands. **_

_**"wai-" Sakura stopped in her tracks slumping to the ground defeated. All she could think of doing was crying. **_

_**"Please come back, my...my dinner" Sakura sobbed, gasping as the eight year old noticed the legs she'd bumped into were now right in front of her. **_

_**"Was that you're dinner little one!" asked a soft, bewildered voice.**_

_**"Well...sort...of" Sakura stuttered through sobs.**_

_**"What do you mean sort of" The man asked confused, Sakura felt herself go shy, the man was blond and his hand was situated on her head.**_

_**"The people at the orphanage don't like me. They didn't want to share dinner! And Miss Ellie told me it was tough! I was hungry" Sakura whimpered. Her stomach growling as emphasise looking up at the man with teary eyes. She noticed he had a sad expression.**_

_**"Oh I get it" the man replied, putting a finger to his chin thoughtfully.**_

_**"Well lets go and pay that shop keeper a visit shall we?" The man paused lifting Sakura into his arms.**_

_**"Lets go get you some food. Tell me what's your name Kid?" the man grinned, a toothy smile at her.**_

_**"Sakura Haruno, good sir!" Sakura paused wrapping her arms around the mans neck, she pulled him close to her**_

_**"thank you" **_

_**"You're welcome Sakura, my name's Minato Uzumaki by the way. I have a son around your age you know" **_

_**Flashback end **_

Sobbing at the memory, the green eyed teen, finally screamed out, sprinting forward. Reaching the edge, she closed her eyes and the next thing she knew, she had hit the air.

"Idiot" someone from above her called out desperately, next thing Sakura knew, instead of falling she was dangling down side the massive school building, a firm grip on her wrist, turning a startled head up, she glared at her unwanted saviour.

"Let me go!"

"No" came a deep familiar voice, stunning her.

"wh-what are y-you doing Naruto?" Sakura managed to stutter out, still dangling down the side of the building.

"What do you think I'm doing, saving you? I just don't want to see my dad hurt by you. You got that?" Naruto growled, heaving the girl back to the ground of the school roof.

Sakura laid motionless on her back thinking about what he said, lifting her head, she stared at him out of crooked glasses and teary eyes.

"You shouldn't have bothered. He's better off without me around"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched he wasn't sure what to say to that, but before he even had the chance to say anything she'd run off again.

_'man that was freaky though, something bothers me about what she said about my dad being better off without her...If I'd of been even a second later...she'd be - NO! I can't think like that, I saved her'_

--

It had been two hours since the incident on the school roof and Sakura was dreading going into her next class. Today she had to have a double lesson of tutor; of course it sucked, because Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru and even Hinata were in that classroom. Not to mention her teacher obviously chose not to notice how she was treated.

_'Stupid Kakashi sensei'_ Sakura thought grumpily, although she was feeling incredibly tired all of a sudden and shaky. Limping into the classroom, Sakura noticed that everybody was silent. She just bet that as soon as she walked in there, people would start on her again and she was right again.

Ino turned her head, sneering at her. Slowly staggering to her desk, Sakura eased herself down.

_'Why do I feel so ill so suddenly, I ache all over and my vision keeps blurring'_

Naruto sat quietly in his seat trying to process recent events. Sure he found Sakura annoying but for her to do that was just plain selfish.

_'Sheesh, she has family and my dad doesn't she? How could she do that to the people that love her'_

Clenching his fists, Naruto glared at the back of her head, a tap on his shoulder bringing him out of pondering. Twisting his head to look behind him, Naruto raised his eyebrows, it was Hinata and she was blushing cutely at him.

_'I swear she sat in that seat just so she could be near me, oh well she's a good friend'_

"Hey Hinata what is it?"

"Note from Sasuke" Hinata whispered back

"Naruto Uzumaki, pay attention" their teacher Kakashi barked. Grabbing the note from Hinata, Naruto winked at her and then swivelled back around to face a glaring teacher.

"Sorry sensei, I was" Naruto started sheepishly only to give up when Kakashi waved his hand dismissively mumbling that he didn't care as long as Naruto didn't make a habit of it.

Unfolding the note Naruto read eagerly what was written.

_**Hey dobe, u ok? Did something happen with the dork girl! U've been acting strangely since u ran after her earlier.**_

With a quick glance at Sasuke, Naruto clicked his pen on and began scribbling down an answer.

Making sure to avoid giving it to Hinata to pass, Naruto just chucked it, pumping a fist in triumphant when it landed right in front of Sasuke. Naruto watched as Sasuke read carefully, his eyebrows hit the sky and his eyes widened before turning to face Naruto with a look of disbelief, only seconds later it turned into a smirk.

_'Oh crap what's he going to do now?'_ Naruto thought slapping a hand to his forehead and groaning.

Kakashi watched the interaction with the two boys with interest.

_'Hmm, what are they up too?'_ Kakashi's thoughts came to a stop when he saw Sasuke's gaze rest on Sakura.

_'Ah crap! Poor girl'_

"Hey, psycho bitch!" Sasuke sneered gaining the whole class's attention, including a very weak looking Sakura's, funny how she knew Sasuke was talking to her straight away.

"What do you want emo kid?"

A vein appeared on Sasuke's forehead on hearing that name she called him causing him to up the stakes.

"I was just wondering what the view was like from the roof. Is all" Sasuke taunted chuckling.

Sakura gasped in horror, she knew Naruto was a bully but she never knew he would stoop that low.

Slamming her fists on the table Sakura attempted to stand and give the boy a piece of her mind. Only as soon as she was on her feet, her legs buckled and her vision blurred before fading, sending her crashing to the floor out cold with a loud thud. Ino stared in shock,

"Did Forehead just croak it?"

"INO" Kakashi bellowed "I've never heard such a nasty comment from you before, I'm utterly disgusted. Go to the heads office now. Sasuke you go too, I've had enough!"

Ino gulped nodding, running from the classroom, Sasuke just shrugged looking completely in effected, with a lazy exaggerated yawn, the Uchiha stood from his chair and dawdled out of the room. Naruto watched the girl he detested faint in front of his very eyes in shock, it all seemed quite like slow motion to him. He was expecting her to thwack Sasuke one and then storm off or something, but to faint was not what he predicted, his eyes stayed glued to his teacher picking the limp Haruno off the floor and dashing out of the door towards the school nurse.

_**--**_

Kakashi checked his bubble gum haired student over worriedly, once he'd set her down on the examining table. Waiting patiently for nurse Tsunade to finish getting her equipment ready, Tsunade stalked over to Sakura, frowning at the sight of her.

"Hmm" she kept muttering through the examination, turning to Kakashi once she was finished.

"She is burning up, if her temperature continues to rise then she may even begin hallucinating, she's going into a cold sweat and shivering, I've never seen anything so serious in a young one before, do her parents even look after her" Tsunade spat appalled "we may have to report this"

"Actually Sakura lives in an orphanage, everyday is like a battle for her. Poor kid" Kakashi answered, avoiding Tsunade's eyes.

"Alright, I'll send her home. Just let me give her a shot. It will be enough to get her home before the fever returns again" Tsunade informed whilst taking out a needle and quickly jabbing it into the girls arm, with her grunting and thrashing, finally coming too Sakura bolted upright, her pupils dilated.

"I have to go" she whispered, Kakashi strained to hear her once he'd figured out what she's said his eyes widened.

"Hey...wait a minute you can't go anywhere like that on your own" Kakashi argued, now very concerned, what girl would be reckless enough to walk home on her own with a fever.

"Sorry Kakashi Sensei" Sakura tearfully stated, Kakashi had a bad feeling about this, Next thing he knew Sakura had struck out a hand and hit him in a pressure point knocking him straight out before scrambling light headed off of the examining table and out of the door rather loudly making a run for it, with every step taken her vision becoming clearer and her steps becoming more even.

_**-- **_

_**Two hours later**_

Sakura lay curled up in a ball, her CD player repeating the same song as she balled, sweating and aching from fever all over. A kitten tucked under arm that she'd saved earlier from mindless thugs. They'd sure got a hell of a beating until she'd come over all woozy and ran home if you'd call it home, she didn't even feel safe there. She couldn't even defend herself if anything happened her body was weak, shaky and numb all over.

_**Flashback**_

_**Sakura ran faster her legs were a little shaky but that didn't matter, she knew now what she saw after that frightened mewing had shocked her. Up ahead two thugs were picking on a helpless kitchen that looked like a drowned rat because of the rain. Her heart wrenched it looked no older than about nine months and was shivering, of course Sakura knew what that was like. With out any further warning, her small fist connected with a loud crack with one of the thugs cheek sending the startled and now pained person to the ground that's when the other leapt at her, using her self defence skills, Sakura scooped the kitten into her arms and easily dodged the attack, kicking the thug in the stomach and he curled into a foetal position, The pink haired girls vision blurred coming over all woozy Sakura decided enough was enough and charged off, cradling the kitten close to her body unable to tell if the thugs were chasing after her or not, due to the rain.**_

_**Flashback end**_

_'Shit, I heard the other kids plotting because they know of my fever and I'm too weak to fight. What will happen to me? Please don't my kitten, Tibbles is my only friend please'_ Sakura pleaded inwardly, choking on a loud sob that echoed through the hallways as dark shadows crept towards her room.

----

Next chapter will be out very soon.


	4. Contagious emotions

Hey everyone, here's ch3 I hope you enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...it's so tragic

_**Chapter 3: Contagious emotional states**_

Naruto walked slowly up the drive of his huge house with Sasuke tagging behind lazily, Naruto's posture stiff and irritated from such a dramatic day. Trudging up the steps, Naruto slipped on the wet marble from the rain. Letting out an annoyed growl the boy shoved his key into the door and pushed the door open with a little too much force, slamming it against the clear white wall with a clang. Causing Kushina to rush into the hallway and gasp at the sight of her son.

"Naruto honey, what on earth is wrong? Why are you and Sasuke looking so down in the dumps?" Kushina questioned, vaguely aware that Minato had also entered the scene placing an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"It's all that damn Sakura's fault!" Naruto growled, Sasuke nodding in agreement. This perked Minato up, if he wasn't interested before then he certainly was now.

"Naruto what happened?" Minato asked in a reprimanding voice which sounded something like it had a hidden meaning of 'if you don't answer they'll be trouble'.

"Well as usual hell kicked off when she walked into the room, but after the lesson she ran into Sasuke, some picture fell out of her bag and when I looked up it was ripped on the floor, Sasuke what did happen?" Naruto began his arms flaying around, showing his frustration.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at Naruto's expression before twisting to face Minato.

"I picked up the photo that fell out of her bag, but the girl went all psycho on me, it was an accident that the photo got ripped though, when she went to grab it, I leapt back thinking she was about to punch me and the picture ripped in two because at the last second she'd grabbed it, but what was so strange is that out of all the years Sakura has been picked on she hasn't once cried or run away she's stood her ground but at that point she did both. Naruto you know the rest" Sasuke turned shocked at the look Minato was giving his head was bowed and he looked almost sad.

"well Dad, after that I remembered what you'd once asked of me, to look out for her so I followed her but the selfish cow was already on the roof by the time I got there" Naruto paused a shudder running down his spine "the worst bit is she actually jumped, lucky I grabbed her wrist and heaved her back up. But you know I don't get how she can do that to her family" Naruto finished lazily, seemingly not bothered that his father was trembling.

"She also fainted with a fever later in tutor, I'm not sure if this is true because it was a rumour but it was said that Sakura managed to knock out Kakashi sensei and take off" Sasuke snorted, eyes widening at Minato's form, his fists were clenched and teeth gritted, his heart pounded against his chest in anxiety – a million questions running through his head all at once, but he knew that now there was something he had to do and this couldn't wait any longer than it already had.

"Sasuke, sorry for the short notice but I have to send you home now, Naruto and I have something very important to do" Minato strained already shoving the Uchiha towards the door, Naruto not knowing what was going on could only watch as his best mate was shoved out of the door and left in the rain.

"Kushina sweet, please have one of the spare rooms ready to use by the time we get back" Minato barked out.

_'Oh please Sakura don't do anything stupid, please be okay. It's all going to be alright from now on. Please let her be okay'_ Minato silently went into turmoil, remembering the time that his worry only grew for Sakura.

**Flashback  
**_**"Ahh Mr and Mrs Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to see you again" a balding man roughly in his early forties greeted politely shaking hands with the young couple.  
**__**"Yes, we've come about Sakura Haruno" Minato stated anxiously switching from foot to foot.  
**__**"Ahh yes, please take a seat" the man gestured to two available seats which the couple complied too, next pulling up a seat of his own.  
**__**"I regrettably inform you that you're application has been denied, don't get me wrong if it was up to me I would let you adopt the poor young girl, but you see the adoption centre argued that adoption is more for families who can't have children and it seems that both of you are fertile, It was also mentioned that you being the rich well known man you are would only give the troubled young girl more problems later in life" the man gravely informed bowing his head and refusing to meet the two angry couples gazes.  
**__**"Isn't there anything you can do?" it was Kushina who snapped this time close to tears at the thought of the young girl they'd come to love like they do Naruto have to stay in a place like that orphanage.  
**__**"I'm sorry but the law is the law, I cannot do anything more. The only thing you can do now is look out for her, wait till she's sixteen that's only eight years from now. Then move her in when it's legal for her to make her own decisions" The man answered watching the couple retreat rather loudly from his office.  
**_**Flashback end.**

_'Today's that day Sakura, today's that day when you will become happy, I just hope I'm not too late' _

Marching over to Naruto, Minato wrapped his hand around the boys upper arm and began dragging the protesting teen out towards the car.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Naruto spat obviously irritated. Minato stopped weakly smiling at his son.

"Naruto, please watch your language. You'll find out what is going on soon enough. For now all I'll say is that you're soon going to have a new house mate" Minato grinned fully this time but Naruto still had a gut feeling something wasn't quite right.

"Huh? You mean someone's moving in with us? Who?" Naruto spluttered out bewilderedly.

"Sakura Haruno, we are going to get her now" Minato answered making sure the car doors were locked and he was already speeding down the road.

"WHAT! Are you out of your mind! You'll get done for kidnapping dad, she has a family of her own, can't you just leave her alone" Naruto Bellowed arms flying in all directions, he was truly beginning to get a head ache. Minato this time chose to stay quiet. He couldn't answer Naruto's question's it wasn't his place to tell Naruto about Sakura being an orphan. He wouldn't feel right, so he'd just have to let him find out.

Naruto carried on babbling until Minato pulled up the car outside of the tacky orphanage. Naruto got out still oblivious to the huge sign stating the building was an orphanage as he jogged after his father who was already rapping on the door aggressively.

"Open up" he roared, to Naruto's shock, when the door flung open to reveal a muscular looking woman with a tattoo on her arm and her long black hair covering one eye.

"Well, well if it isn't the Uzamaki family. What an earth could you be doing at a shabby orphanage like this I wonder...Sakura...wow what a good guess" the woman snorted sarcastically, at this Naruto gasped, all seemed to fade out as the woman's voice resounded in his head.

_'SAKURA'S AN ORPHAN IN A PLACE LIKE THIS'_ Naruto thought gulping and coming out of his daze at the woman's next cruel comment

"that little cow is in her room, you're welcome to go and get her if she's still in one piece that is, I heard the other kids plotting to take her out now that she's all vulnerable with fever because they can't do it when she's at her strongest" The woman sneered only to pushed aside by Minato as he and Naruto charged down the hallway.

"SAKURA!" Minato called out desperately approaching her room, Minato and Naruto both heard laughing and sneering, along with screaming and a song that nearly drowned out the whole scene, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes stinging at the lyrics of the song.

_**I open my eyes  
**__**I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
**__**I can't remember how  
**__**I can't remember why  
**__**I'm lyin' here tonight  
**__**And I can't stand the pain  
**__**And I can't make it go away  
**__**No I can't stand the pain**_

Minato and Naruto both pushed through the crowd to find Sakura huddled in one corner of the room. It looked as id they'd gotten to her on time. Punching one of the guys in the face Naruto snarled it was disgusting a guy hitting a girl, sure he could admit to not getting along with Sakura, but there were limits and Naruto had been brought up better than to hit a girl. Once the other shit heads were out of the way, the whole place seemed to quieten. The music was making Sakura's whole situation look even sadder. God did Naruto feel awful, she was shaking, crying and screaming out the song lyrics, fever ridden.

_**How could this happen to me?  
**__**I've made my mistakes  
**__**got nowhere to run  
**__**the night goes on  
**__**as I'm fadin' away  
**__**I'm sick of this life  
**__**I just wanna scream  
**__**How could this happen to me?**_

Naruto watched as his father ran over to her, lifting the kitten out of her arms, he was surprised that Sakura didn't recognise him and began throwing very weak punches at him. Minato shook his head running a worried hand through his hair, this wouldn't get them anywhere.

_**Everybody's screamin'  
**__**I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
**__**I'm slippin' off the edge  
**__**I'm hangin' by a thread  
**__**I wanna start this over again**_

_'how the hell did this get so bad?'_ Minato thought, fighting tears of his own, it was heart breaking to see such a young girl in such a bad state not to mention one he cared so deeply for, it frightened him, the feeling of dread rising at the fear of loosing someone precious to the darkness. It had only hit him for the first how much Sakura had suffered upon entering the room and the only person who she really did have was him. Side glancing at Naruto he noticed that he too was having a similar reaction.

_'I'm sorry son, but for once you didn't listen to me and had to learn the hard way about hardships in life'_

Naruto stood rooted to the spot he hadn't a clue what to do. This was the saddest thing he'd ever seen in his life, he'd never have imagined that these things happened in real life too, Naruto felt as if he was in a tear jerker scene in a movie this wasn't supposed to happen it was all to surreal at the moment.

'_I don't understand...why? Why am I also trembling?'_ Naruto thought, his eyes widened as he stared at his own hands.

Minato sat down on Sakura's bed after having assured her of who he was and lifted her fragile body, with the cat still with her into his arms.

_"When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone" _Minato began to sing rocking her gently as she sobbed into his jacket. Caressing some of her hair the man made soothing sounds.

_**Everybody's screamin'  
**__**I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
**__**I'm slippin' off the edge  
**__**I'm hangin' by a thread  
**__**I wanna start this over again**_

_"When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on" _Minato continued in a lullaby like whisper.

"But I don't want too anymore...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" Sakura wheezed her breathing more of a pant now.

_"Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes" _Minato clutched tighter to who he would call his other child she was so fragile and broken, Naruto gasped was that a tear. Was his dad crying?

_**How could this happen to me?  
**__**I've made my mistakes  
**__**got nowhere to run  
**__**the night goes on  
**__**As I'm fadin' away  
**__**I'm sick of this life  
**__**I just wanna scream  
**__**How could this happen to me?**_

_"Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along" _Minato carried on softer his voice gradually breaking.

"NOO! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND. EVER, LET ME GO!" Sakura screamed "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME!"

"NO! Sakura, the song is influencing you. DON'T LISTEN!" Naruto suddenly burst running over to the bed also he couldn't take anymore of this, where was that girl who always stood her ground in class? Where had she gone?

_"When your day is night alone" _

"STOP IT... STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP ITTTT"

"No Sakura he won't not until you understand" Naruto bellowed, he was shaking from head to foot.

_"If you feel like letting go" _Minato held on tighter, like a father his daughter and cradled her head in his hands.

_"When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on" _Whispered the older man in less of a song voice this time.

_**How could this happen to me?  
**__**I've made my mistakes  
**__**got nowhere to run  
**__**the night goes on  
**__**As I'm fadin' away  
**__**I'm sick of this life  
**__**I just wanna scream  
**__**How could this happen to me?**_

Minato stared down at Sakura, in her sick state she'd managed to pass out from screaming so much, yet she was clutching onto him so tightly it made him want to cry even more. Why did it have to be Sakura? Glancing up with glassy eyes Minato see's Naruto is shaking himself and his eyes are watery.

"Come on son. If you would carry the kitten, I'll take Sakura. We'll leave everything here apart from the photo" Minato stated, gesturing towards the photo of Sakura's parents, still in two halves on the shelf.

Naruto could only nod a little traumatised as the two of them with Sakura and the kitten in their arms left the hellish place.

---------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I shall post the next as soon as I can :)

Ciao for now


	5. A new home and a sneaky escape

Hi everyone, hope you all enjoy chapter four

**Chapter four: A new home and sneaky escapes**

Sakura's eyes opened slowly with a low groan, the light was attacking her face and her body was aching as if she'd just run a marathon. Granted, she felt a heck of a lot better than yesterday but there was still some recuperating to do. Feeling a slight weight on her chest, Sakura peered downwards only to find a fluffy, tortoise shell coloured kitten curled up and sleeping soundly. Then it all came back washing back into her memory. The last thing she remembered was passing out in Minato's arms and vaguely hearing Naruto's voice.

_'Come to think of that. Where am I? I don't recognise this room'_ Sakura thought, scanning her eyes over the place she was in. The room had cream coloured walls with ivory walls and curtains. A bedside table each side of her bed, one with a lamp on and the other she found herself glaring hardly at. The picture, her only picture lay there not in two halves but taped back together again.

"Who did that I bet it was Minato" Sakura mumbled lightly to herself. Reaching a shaky hand down, she scooped up the kitten, causing it to mew in surprise and probably irritation.

"there, there Tibbles" Sakura cooed scratching the ball of fluff's neck as she held the animal close to her body and clambered out of bed a little unsteady on her feet and reached the door, on a mission to find out where she was? Ignoring her shaky legs Sakura found herself shuffling down a long, narrow corridor.

_'Whoa, this place is huge. How do I even find some stairs?'_ Sakura thought treading carefully till she came to a door with a poster of a shuriken taped on it. Sakura couldn't help the little snort that escaped her.

_'What a lame poster'_ she thought carrying on, finally coming to the stairs her eyes lit up but she didn't smile. Clutching the banister in one hand for support and the kitten still curled up in her other arm. Sakura made it safely the stairs, where muffled voices were heard.

_'Follow the voices'_ Sakura urged herself hesitantly, she was half expecting something to jump out and attack her, which was how her life worked so she wouldn't be surprised if that did happen.

"Oi, THAT WAS MINE" came a very familiar voice from the door she now stood in front of a look of pure shock and horror on her face as her hand shot out like a bolt of lightening and pushed the door open. To reveal three people - Kushina, Naruto and Minato Uzamaki all sat around a large polished, wooden dining table.

"Sakura - Chan" Minato chimed cheerfully, pushing away from the table and hurrying over to her, throwing an arm around the petite girls shoulders. Only to pout when she ducked under his arm and shuffled to the side with an innocent look in her green eyes.

"You gave us quite a fright there you know, I'm just glad you're okay" Minato turned more serious his gaze penetrating Sakura making her feel a little uncomfortable. The teenager was certainly not used to people worrying about her. She wasn't even sure how to respond to him, so just opted to stare at the man curiously.

"And I want you to go back to bed young missy" Minato ordered firmly, poking the girl in the side, Sakura's eyebrow twitched in irritation as he carried on.

"I can see you're still paler than usual and shaking so -" Minato paused finding his finger in a death grip.

"Minato san, I am going to school and there's nothing going to stop me" Sakura stated calmly a slightly bored look on her face as she released the older mans fingers.

"Actually you'll be going back to school tomorrow and just to take precautions, Naruto will be walking with you"

"Thank you for your concern Minato san but I think I'll be okay by myself and I should be getting back to the orphan-" Sakura began shocked at the abrupt interruption fro m Kushina.

"Do not finish that sentence young lady" she was waving a spatula around quite dangerously, missing Naruto's head by only millimetres before she pointed the object directly at Sakura.

"This is your home now" and with that turned around and carried on making omelettes. Sakura began feeling even more like an outcast at that moment. This was a tight knit family, she didn't belong here. To add the cherry on top Naruto wouldn't even look at her let alone throw at least one insult at her.

"Oh and before I forget Sakura. Look at me" Minato commanded gently. Sakura quickly complied turning her face casually up to his. Only noted in horror that his hand was reaching up to her face, Sakura panicked inwardly. she couldn't stop him with the cat sleeping there and it would be too risky on the a kitten so small to just drop it and hope the it landed on all fours. So she had no choice but to let him. Feeling the sting in her cheek as the plaster was ripped off quickly Sakura groaned, Minato always complained about the plaster, she should have seen it coming earlier. Hearing two gasps Sakura couldn't bear to look up. Now her ugly scar was visible to the onlookers and what was worse, one was her enemy. Naruto could only stare, he never recalled seeing such a big scar on Sakura's face before, nor had he seen her without her glasses, she looked a lot prettier without them. At least now you could see her face properly.

"well I'm off to school now, see ya mum, dad" Naruto leaned over giving his mum a quick peck on the cheek as he stood up and gave a quick nod in his dads direction before grabbing his bento and scooting out of the door completely ignoring Sakura. Sakura's eyes followed Naruto until he was out of sight, sighing heavily when he rounded a corner. She felt Minato's arm around her shoulders again only this time she didn't struggle.

"You know maybe one day you and Naruto will get married...oooh! then I'll be sure to have cute grandchildren" Minato suddenly blurted out casually as if it was a normal thing to say, causing Sakura to nearly trip over her own feet.

"Ha - ha -ha that's just so not funny, Naruto and I aren't even friends in fact he hates me" Sakura cried dramatically, her brows furrowing in annoyance and puffing rosy cheeks puffing out.

"As the old saying goes, there's a thin line between love and hate" Minato winked chuckling when Sakura struggled out of his hold, rubbing her forehead with her free hand.

"I think my fevers coming back tenfold" Sakura breathed, Kushina laughed heartily at the young girls fiery attitude with a twinkle in her eyes. Through the years Kushina had only met Sakura a few times compared to her husband but when you got to know her, the gentle woman found that when Sakura trusted someone her aggressive, defensive, closed up nature disappeared and she was a lovely, caring, spirited girl. The older woman's eyes glistened with tears at the thought of such a wonderful girl living eleven years of hell. It seemed her husband noticed this as he shot her a look of concern from the corner of his eyes. Sakura seeing the meant to be secret interaction, took it as a chance to escape and give the couple some alone time.

_'Ha! They can't get nothing past me, in fact if they are busy here then I may just be able to make it too school without being noticed'_ Sakura let a small smile grace her features Sakura let out a fake cough and quickly excused herself from the room, the kitten still sleeping peacefully in her arms.

--

Naruto marched stiffly down the road, he was literally at the entrance of the school and didn't even notice, too lost in his own thoughts.

_'Sakura Haruno is living in my house, I don't believe it, what are the others going to say when they find out?'_ Naruto thought grimacing visibly as he walked through Konoha high entrance gates still not fully conscious of his surroundings so he didn't see the five people waiting for him by the wall.

_'I must admit, it irked me so much, it was such a sad sight, I don't think things will ever be quite the same between us again' _Naruto thought, remembering how he'd wanting to make a snide remark that morning when she'd entered the kitchen, but a flash of her pained face and thrashing around weakly in his fathers arms at the orphanage had gone through his mind and any insult he'd wanted to throw at her had died right then and there, he felt pitiful for the girl. So from now on he wasn't sure what he was going to do because although he pitied her he certainly didn't like her, no way.

"OI BAKA!" bellowed a voice from behind the confused blond, a fist connecting with the back of his head.

"GRR, TEME, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto cried rubbing the back of his head furiously.

He didn't have to turn around to know it was Sasuke.

"That was for ignoring us" Sasuke snorted, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Huh" Came Naruto's smart reply, shocked at the feminine voice that answered him instead of Sasuke

"Err- Naruto Kun - y-you see we were calling you but y-you didn't answer" Hinata stuttered in a quiet voice, shyly playing with her fingers, a slight blush tainting her cheeks. After Sasuke so bluntly pointed out that the girl liked him, Naruto couldn't help but grimace at the redness in her cheeks. Laughing nervously his eyes shifted to the group. Kiba stood stiffly behind Hinata a hard look in his eyes, no doubt because of Hinata's reaction on Naruto's appearance, whilst Ino and Shikamaru stood with there arms around each other by Sasuke looking at Naruto as if he was a complete idiot. Smiling and scratching at the back of his head Naruto tried to come up with a good excuse.

"sorry Hinata san I guess I was just thinking about some things is all" Naruto gave her a thumbs up sign and his cheeky grin desperately trying to block out the disappointment in her face from what he could only guess was from being called Hinata san. But Naruto knew this was for the best, he would hate to hurt a girl as nice as Hinata by leading her on.

"Oh okay. Well see you later then Naruto kun" Hinata gave a small smile, before turning to Kiba and beckoning him to follow her which he did shooting a smug look at Naruto which made Ino roll her eyes.

"Honestly that guys such a jerk sometimes" The girl muttered darkly, flicking her blond ponytail tail off of her shoulder with her free hand that wasn't wrapped around Shikamaru's waste her baby blue eyes glaring after him. Shikamaru looked down at his girlfriend rolling his dark eyes.

"You really are troublesome sometimes Ino, you know that" Shikamaru muttered under his breath, before dragging the now raging girl off towards the direction of their tutor room. Sasuke eyes followed the couple until they were out of sight before immediately turned his gaze on Naruto who shifted uneasily, noticing the look in his best friend's eyes and knew what was coming.

"So knucklehead" Sasuke began "are you going to tell me what the hell happened yesterday and what was the urgency that your dad left me in the rain" he finished with a sneered obviously holding a grudge about the incident. Naruto lifted his eyes to study Sasuke debating if he should really tell him or not it wasn't really his business to go about telling people openly about the orphanage incident it was Haruno's personal business. But then again Sasuke was his best friend and he was desperate to tell somebody that surely his best friend who he trusted his life wouldn't hurt and Sasuke wasn't the kind of person to gossip anyway letting out a snort at the very thought of it Naruto turned to the Uchiha.

"The bottom line is that Sakura Haruno is now living at my house"

"WHAT!"

Naruto told Sasuke everything from when he was shoved out in the rain until that morning when Naruto had chosen to ignore the girl as the two walked to homeroom. Sasuke staying quiet through the entire time letting the story sink in.

"I'd never have thought something like that would of happened to-" Sasuke's words died in his throat as they sat in their seats upon entering the classroom because there at the front of the classroom in her usual seat sat the one and only Sakura Haruno.

--

"Sakura!" Minato raised his voice slightly as he knocked on her door, he'd knocked three times and there was still no answer. The feeling of dread was beginning to build up in his stomach. Knocking once more Minato hesitated before opening the door and peering into the room. The feeling of dread only worsened when the only sign of movement in the room was the small kitten poking its head up from being curled in a ball in the bed to see what the disturbance was. Scowling Minato stalked further into the room, his shoulders slumping in defeat and a long sigh escaping his mouth when his eyes came across a small piece of paper with only one word written across it.

_**"School"**_

--

Sakura sat calmly at her desk, coughing every now and then yeah she was still a little bit ill, but she needed to go to school it would be too strange not too, besides she had to apologize for knocking Kakashi sensei out the day before, silently praying that he wouldn't be too annoyed with her. Trying to keep herself occupied Sakura took to staring out of the window again like always. It was only to distract herself from the fact that she could feel a heated glare stabbing into the back of her head and was almost certain it was coming from Uzumaki. As the period rolled on by, Sakura felt her eyes get droopy. History had to be the most boring lesson of the day for Sakura and it didn't help that her body was aching a little from her fever.

_'Man when is this lesson going to end? It's just a load of nonsense, stupid teacher yabbering on'_ Sakura thought almost glaring at the teacher. When the lesson had finally finished Sakura quickly pushed herself out of her desk chair with little trouble and sprinted out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her. The last thing she needed was a confrontation with Naruto or any of her other classmates for that matter.

"OI, GET BACK HERE" Naruto growled out loud waving his fists. As soon as he'd seen Sakura jump out of her seat he'd known that she was going to make a run for it and that she did. Kicking off on his heal and sprinting out of the classroom Sasuke following behind, knocking a few chairs over as they went, leaving a stunned class in their wake.

Sakura ran huffing and puffing all the way down the corridor, when a hand reached out and grabbed her by the elbow. Yelping in surprise and flinching violently, Sakura turned with angry eyes to face the person who stopped her only to see a glaring Kakashi sensei. Flushing, Sakura froze not knowing what to do.

"Err hehe...Kakashi Sensei" Sakura laughed nervously, flicking her eyes back to see a blond and black blob getting closer.

_'Great now they are going to catch up with me'_ Sakura thought gulping.

"So I'm willing to let yesterday go without any fuss Sakura" Kakashi paused noticing her growing anxiousness.

"But, when I get calls from Minato - sama saying that you sneaked out to go to school and can I please make sure Naruto escorts Sakura home then I'm sorry but I can't ignore that" Kakashi sensei dragged on in a firm yet teasing voice.

"KAKASHI SENSEI" Naruto yelled as he skidded to a halt with Sasuke just behind him.

"Easy, easy Naruto, Sasuke what is it?" Kakashi drawled out calmly. Raising an eyebrow when the blond pointed an angry finger at the pink haired student he had a firm grip on.

"we've come to drag her back home Kakashi sensei" Naruto growled angrily his finger retreating back to his side a glare planted on his clear, handsome features.

"Very well then I'll hand you over to them Sakura, you wouldn't want Minato Sama angry now, you already snuck out the house once" Kakashi reprimanded.

"Oh please, I hardly call that sneaking out...I left a note" Sakura answered irritably rolling her eyes. Kakashi only snorted knowing it was pointless to argue with the girl before turning his attention back to the other two students.

"Your father already rang and asked to have you escort this young lady back" Kakashi paused looking at the now killer intent look on Sakura's features and decided that for Naruto's sake that perhaps Sasuke should go with them, seeing as he was almost convinced that Naruto couldn't handle her on his own.

Before anymore fuss could be made Sakura found herself wedged between Naruto and Sasuke the two with a steel grip on her upper arms as they heaved and dragged her out of the building, Sakura making it harder for them by digging her heels into the ground.

'_Really what did I do to deserve this?'_ Sakura scowled peering out of the corner of her eye at Sasuke and Naruto as they made their way in an awkward silence down the road towards the Uzumaki mansion.

"We're back!" Naruto yelled out as the three squeezed through the threshold with a bit of struggling as the two boys were still adamant that they weren't letting go of Sakura anytime soon.

"Well it's good to see you all" Minato retorted, poking his head around the door of the living room, almost immediately an amused grin adorned his features at the sight of the three, Sakura was wedged in between Sasuke and Naruto who had a tight grip on her upper arms, she didn't look impressed. Where as Sasuke and Naruto didn't dare look at her, just turned away awkwardly.

"I think you can let go of her now boys" Minato chuckled. Sasuke made a small snorting noise, letting Sakura's arm drop roughly before shoving his hands into his pockets where they seemed to spend more than ninety percent of their time. Naruto on the other hand actually let Sakura's arm drop as if she was very breakable and this didn't escape Sakura's notice as she proceeded to glare up at the blond boy who only blanked her and turned to his father.

"I think we have a few things to discuss don't you?" Minato drawled out, his gaze switching between his son and surrogate daughter.

"I'm not needed here anymore, laters" Sasuke mumbled, abruptly turning and nearly sprinting out of the door before Naruto even had the chance to respond, it seemed the Uchiha wanted to escape their situation as fast as possible.

_'What are friends for huh?'_ Naruto thought sarcastically. Really Sasuke could have made it a little less discrete that he didn't want to be there.

"Now then as I was saying" Minato continued, once he was sure he had both of the teens attention.

tbc

---

next update shouldn't be too long, but I'm going back to school soon so updates may slow down a little... :(


	6. Teeny bit of bonding, attempted kidnap!

_**AN: I'm very sorry for the long wait for the next update people, but exams are now over, so I should be able to update regularly from now on!! thank you too all the people who have reviewed, put my story on alert or have favourited it. I'm very grateful!**_

_**Chapter five: A teeny bit of bonding, attempted kidnapping!**_

_'A few days ago, I'd of never have imagined myself in this situation.'_ Sakura thought, sighing heavily as she walked alongside Naruto. Peering at the boy, Sakura noticed for the first time just how handsome he was and how he carried himself so well. Head up, with confidence shining in his eyes, back straight it was a shame really that his whole attitude spoilt things.

_'What the hell am I thinking? It's awkward enough as it is walking beside the snob. Bad thoughts be gone.'_ Sakura panicked inwardly, still strolling along.

_'Well I suppose thinking he's handsome isn't anything I can help and that doesn't mean I like him. It still doesn't change the fact that he's an ass.'_ Sakura concluded, trying desperately to make herself feel better.

"Just because I'm walking with you, doesn't mean I like you." Naruto suddenly blurted, turning his nose up with a humph. Sakura felt the urge to snigger, that was the most childish thing she'd ever heard.

"Spoilt brat, you really think that bothers me?" Sakura retorted, smirking at his face flushing with anger.

It was so easy to get this kid riled up, that it amazed her. It was actually very amusing. Opening her mouth to say more Sakura's smirk grew, Naruto was fuming silently his eyes averted away from her and his teeth gritted, it was so amusing.

_**"You'll be living in the same house now so things are going to change"**_

The flash that ran through her head, from Minato's lecture the night before, caused any words she was going to say die in her throat.

_'How can I possibly tease someone who's father has helped me through everything? Whom is now letting me free load at his house, this is just not right, I feel guilty.'_ Sakura, unconsciously curled her hand into a fist, at the thought of such a thing. She was going into a daze and it needed to stop.

_'Shit, this is awkward.'_ Naruto thought, silently as he strolled along beside Sakura rigidly, glancing to her out of the corner of his eye every now and then. Only, whenever he did so, it seemed that she had a very far away look in her eyes, as if she was thinking of something far out of her reach.

The two carried on walking a little further up the road when Sakura began acting very strangely. Well to Naruto she was. Visible goose-bumps appeared on her exposed arms and she looked very alert all of a sudden, the lost look in her eyes from moments before, completely clouded by a hard, sharp look.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto suddenly blurted out, only as soon as the question left his mouth he froze on the spot, eyes wide with shock.

_'Why? Why do I feel guilty and why am I concerned all of a sudden?'_ Naruto, could only stare at Sakura as the thought ran through his mind, it seemed, she felt just as shocked as he did with the question.

_'I feel guilty for being so harsh all of a sudden.'_

Sakura too, had been completely caught off guard with the question, it wasn't the question...but the tone Naruto had used, it made him sound almost concerned.

_'Is that his way of...no I can't think about these things right now, I have to move away from Naruto or they might, they might target him.'_ Sakura thought, bowing her head swiftly so that her eyes were shadowed with her hair.

"I can't walk any further with you." Sakura abruptly shouted out, clenching her fists. Before Naruto even had a chance to properly register what the girl had said, she sprinted past him at full speed. Feet slapping hard against the pavement and a gust of wind making Naruto Shade his eyes with his arms protectively .

_'This is annoying, she was acting strange and just when I thought we were kind of communicating.'_ Naruto concluded, scratching the back of his head, as his eyes followed her until out of sight.

Though, something in Naruto's mind felt strange, he didn't know what was going on. But still, why didn't he feel annoyed after such an argument? but more in a playful mood, than he was before.

_'That girl will be the death of me.'_ Naruto thought exasperated, stomping off in the direction of the school at a fast pace so he wasn't late. Not too mention he couldn't seem to shake off the feeling that he was being watched.

---

Sakura charged around the corner quickly, shivering. This was all a little too creepy for her liking. The hairs on her arms and the back of her neck were still standing on end. Rubbing her arms unconsciously as she walked on, Sakura sunk into depression.

_'What do they want from me? Mum told me too be brave, so there's no way I can join that stupid association. At least I'm strong enough to refuse, unlike that wimpy father of mine was and look where that got him.'_ Sakura concluded, trying to reassure herself that it would be okay from now on. Only, this still all seemed so surreal to her. How could she possibly just smile and pretend everything was okay when it was all just getting more complicated.

--

School for Sakura, had flown by a lot faster than usual. It may have been because Sakura had a lot on her mind, therefore, she wasn't concentrating. Then again, she hadn't very many classes with the usual group today, so maybe, it was that she wasn't bothered as much. Sakura couldn't seem to figure it out as she strolled down the pathway. It still felt weird to her, returning to the Uzumaki mansion instead of the orphanage. She'd nearly taken a wrong turn twice now. Right now though, more important things were on her mind. Like the face that, she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Hurrying on faster, Sakura decided to catch up to Naruto, she'd seen him a while back, not too far ahead of herself and was worried that something was going on.

---

Naruto sighed heavily, he was looking forward to a nice bowl of ramen, upon returning home. It had been a long day and he was stuck walking home alone. All thanks to Sasuke going off somewhere with Hinata. No doubt, concocting another plan to get Naruto's attention. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Naruto began humming a soft, cheerful tune as he walked along. A nervous sweat had built up in the palm's of his hands and his heart sped up a few notches. There was definitely somebody watching him, he could feel the intense eyes stabbing into him. Picking up his pace, Naruto hurried down an deserted road, to take a short cut. To find himself, colliding with a hard chest, covered in black, stumbling backwards Naruto looked up at the figure before him. It was a man, with bright, blue hair and a menacing smile.

"Sorry." Naruto muttered, expecting the figure to move. Yet, the figure didn't respond, his only movements were, turning his smile to a smirk. Naruto, didn't like this one bit, what a creepy guy. Turning around, to walk back, Naruto saw another figure blocking his way. A man with blond hair tied in a high tail and mischievous blue eyes.

"Looks like we caught him, un." The blond, snorted. Naruto frowned, he hadn't a good feeling about this at all, looking around he noted he was completely surrounded by men in black and red cloaks.

"Bring it on, I'll beat you all." Naruto shouted out, moving into a fighting stance. This really wasn't good. He was surrounded and didn't know how he'd get out of this one, there were about nine of them and one of him.

"Oh un, you will, will you?" smirked, the obviously amused blond. Just as the words left the blonds mouth, there was a rustle in the tree's above where Naruto was cornered and a pink blur came shooting down, her leg stretched out. Kicking the blue haired man in the chin as she did so, landing perfectly on her feet in front of Naruto, Sakura slowly lifted her head up.

"Now- now Kisame, I hardly think six on one is fair, do you?" Sakura taunted, staring down at Kisame, who was sitting on the floor rubbing his chin.

"Well, if it isn't Sakura-chan." Kisame stated, shocked.

"Sakura-chan!" Screamed a boy, with short black hair and a mask covering his face and just a small peep hole for his eye. Charging forward and jumping on Sakura.

"Toby missed Sakura lots, Toby wanted to see Sakura." Toby cried, his arms wrapped tightly around Sakura's waist. Naruto on the other hand, was sat on the floor, completely astonished. Sakura knew this gang, no wonder she was such a trouble maker!

"Sakura, how do you know these people? Do you know this is the Akatsuki, the most feared gang in all of Japan?!" Naruto cried in horror.

Deidara, who had just recovered from the shock himself, heaved Toby off of Sakura, with a bit of protesting from Toby.

"Yes, I know Naruto, because I used to be one of them." Sakura stated, staring right into Naruto's face. Who was about to open his mouth to speak, when another black cloaked man spoke up.

"Well, well, well, it's a pleasure to see you again Sakura." The voice was husky and smooth, belonging to a smaller, messy red haired guy with grey, brown eyes.

"Sasori." Sakura nodded, before her eyes hardened and a glare was once again planted on her face.

"Are you just going to stand there? Or will one of you tell me why you came after Naruto today?!" Sakura was angry and as Naruto stared up at his saviour.

'Damn, I hate to admit that!' Naruto thought disgusted with himself. Yet, staring up at her angry flustered face, Naruto found himself turning the slighted colour of pink. She looked kind of cute in his perspective.

"Because I asked them too!" another deep voice interrupted. Not too far away from their position, a tall, dark figure appeared from behind a tree. He began gliding smoothly over to the group, not stopping until he was only a few feet away. His long black hair, swished in a low pony tail and his tantalising crimson eyes bore into Sakura's.

"Itachi... but... why?" Sakura stated, her voice portraying hurt. Itachi was the person in that gang who knew her best, Itachi was the one who she told everything too. So why would he try and take somebody, who meant the world to Minato? Itachi stared at Sakura for a moment longer before he finally spoke.

"An anonymous association called in on us, we were suspicious and wanted answers. So, we did what they asked." Itachi answered stoically.

"Anonymous!" Sakura literally screeched,

"You don't think that it's...oh God..." Sakura brought a hand up to her mouth, she was feeling very nauseous. If it was them, did that mean that they were finding new ways to threaten Sakura into joining them?

"Whoa, hang on a second...what the hell are you talking about?" Naruto cut in, once again on his feet. He didn't really understand the conversation, but one thing was certain, that it wasn't good and it had something to do with Sakura. Naruto rubbed his arm unconsciously, as for the second time that day; he felt a stab of concern in his chest.

"It's none of your concern." Itachi answered smoothly, before turning on his heel and was gone in a flash, along with the rest of the group.

Sakura lay on her bed completely drained of physical and emotional energy. With Tibbles, curled up in a ball besides her, purring like a steam train. It had certainly been a long day, first she'd had to save Naruto from old friends and secondly she'd had to endure a group hug with Naruto and Minato. As the older man, nearly had a heart attack upon hearing Naruto was attacked. Sakura found herself drifting off to sleep, when a soft knocking startled her.

"Come in." she called, even more startled when it was Naruto who entered the room, a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Err-I-erm, just came to ask what that was all about today?" Naruto asked, eyeing Sakura up cautiously, searching for any signs that would tell him anything.

"To be honest, I don't really know myself!" Sakura turned to face the wall, gripping the sheets in her hand.

_'There's no point in worrying him, besides it hasn't even been proved that it's them_.' Sakura concluded inwardly, trying to put herself at ease.

"And...and...thanks!" Naruto finished in such a quiet voice, that Sakura barely heard it. With a flushed face, Sakura swivelled around on her bed to face him, but Naruto was already long gone.

TBC...


	7. Enter protector and some tripping up!

An: Thanks for all the reviews everybody and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That I don't!

_**Chapter six: Enter protector and some tripping up!**_

"Troubling..." Itachi muttered, a dark aura surrounding him, as he stared out at the bustling city, through a small hole in the blinds. The profile sitting behind him on his desk, that had been putting the man at un ease for the past half an hour now.

"Send in Sai!" Itachi turned to face Kisame, with no emotion on his face, yet it was obvious to the blue haired man, that his partner was very worried.

---

"Do you understand?" Itachi queried fiercely, his crimson eyes studying Sai intensely.

"Yes, It is my duty to guard Sakura, with my life." Sai answered, not even a flicker passing through his eyes.

"Good, you're dismissed!"

---

Sakura scratched her head, staring at the sheet of paper in front of her. This was gibberish to her.

_'So, x=2, if...oh hell, this is useless.'_ Sakura figured, a look of pure annoyance crossing her features.

_'Who needs maths anyway.'_

Just as her thoughts ended, Kakashi sauntered into the room, late as always. Putting a stack of books down on his desk and then clearing his throat to get the classes attention. Sakura looked up lazily from her work, wanting to glare at the teacher for setting such a hard standard of maths, when he wasn't even there to teach them how to do it.

"Now class, I have an announcement to make" Kakashi paused, eyeing the reaction of his class. Shikamaru was currently sleeping, Ino was picking at her nails, Sasuke was staring out of the window, Naruto was...who knows what he was doing and Sakura was busy giving him a funny look. Sweat dropping, Kakashi continued.

"As of today, we have a new student, come in Sai!"

_'It can't be...'_ Sakura thought, as the door handle twisted around and a handsome young man, strongly resembling Sasuke walked through the door, his charcoal eyes blank and raven hair slightly ruffled.

"Yo, Hag." Sai greeted, with a slight wave of his hand and a big, fake smile planted on his face, directed towards Sakura. He was acting completely oblivious to the rest of the class.  
"Sai!" Sakura called out incredulously, practically jumping out of her seat. The whole of the class had gone completely silent. This had to be one of the strangest boy, the class had ever come across yet.

"I will sit here," Sai paused, pointing to an already occupied seat, right next to Sakura.

"Move him!" Sai finished, in a completely blank voice, that sent shivers down most of the classes backs.

Only, Sakura slapped a hand over her forehead.

_'This couldn't get any worse'_ She pondered, as the boy who'd currently been seated next to her, had scurried to the back of the class, in fear of Sai and let him have the seat.

---

Naruto, on the other hand, couldn't understand why he would have to glance at Sakura every few minutes. This had been going on since the other day, when she had seemingly appeared out of nowhere in front of the Akatsuki. She'd looked so cute, that Naruto felt his face heat up just thinking about it.

_'No, I must focus.'_ Naruto thought, gripping the pen in his hand more determined. Yet, he still found himself wanting to look up.

_'What is wrong with me.'_ He thought, shaking his head, before glancing at the board to read the next task. Only, caught a glimpse of that new boy, talking to Sakura, she had a smile on her face and so did he, even if it looked weirdly fake, Naruto couldn't help the twinge of anger that rose up.

"Oi." Sasuke called, trying to get Naruto's attention.

"What is it?" Naruto answered, finally turning away from Sakura to face Sasuke.

"You were staring at Haruno." Sasuke stated blankly, raising an ebony eyebrow.

"No, I wasn't! Why would I stare at her? I hate her." Naruto hissed back, getting really defensive. Sasuke only glared for a moment before turning back to his work. It had been completely obvious to him, the dobe was staring openly at Haruno and he didn't realize it.

---

"What are you doing here?" Sakura whispered across to Sai. Who seemed busy writing something down, in what looked like a small black diary, completely unfocused on the lesson.

"To keep an eye on you. Suspicious person spotted, codename: Dickless, consistent staring."

"Ehhh!" Sakura cried astonished, what the hell? Somebody in class was staring at her and what was with that nickname from Sai.

_'I wonder who it is, probably Kiba, planning his next attack or something,' _Sakura concluded in her mind, not giving it too much thought.

"Dickless is approaching!" Sai announced, turning around in his chair and giving one of his bone chilling smiles.

"Huh?" Sakura replied, sweat dropping, she wasn't planning to turn around but curiosity ended up getting the better of her. As she twisted around in her seat Sakura nearly gasped. The only person approaching them at the moment was Naruto, who had a very irritated expression on his face. Maybe he'd heard Sai calling him dickless, but it was impossible wasn't it? There's just no way, Naruto would stare at her!

"Oi Sakura, who is this guy?" Naruto snorted, glaring at Sai as he reached the front.

Sasuke, who had been observing Naruto, raised an amused eyebrow.

_'Yeah, you soooo hate her Naruto. It's sure easy to tell that, when you stare at her, call her by her first name and get jealous over the new kid._' Sasuke's thought's dripped with sarcasm.

"This is Sai." Sakura answered, Pointing to her old friend, who was very blunt and clueless at how to express his emotions.

"well it's nice to meet you Sai, but Sakura and I will be going now." Naruto responded quickly, grabbing Sakura's wrist, who didn't have time to react as she was dragged to the door of the classroom.

"You too, dickless." Sai called after them, a smirk lighting up his face.

At this Naruto froze, slightly baffled.

_'what did he just call me? I could of sworn...'_ Naruto's thought's were interrupted, when his wrist was twisted, non too gently and he was suddenly laying sprawled on his back, in the doorway of the classroom.

"What the hell was that for?" He half yelled, half whined, staring upwards at a fuming Sakura.

"What the hell do you mean? I could ask you the same thing, trying to drag me out of the classroom." Sakura seethed, puffing her cheeks, which were red with frustration.

"Dad wants us home by lunch time." Naruto responded, a blush once again staining his face. Sakura, to him looked a little more than adorable, staring down at him like that.

"Why didn't you just say that too begin with?" Sakura threw her arms in the air, exasperated. Jeez, was this boy hard work sometimes. Twisting on her heel, Sakura walked back into the classroom, grabbing her bag and stationary off of the desk. Next thing, she was walking side by side of Naruto out of the classroom and towards the school exit, unaware of the whispers of classmates.

_"How strange, did you just see that?"  
"Yeah, Naruto was going somewhere with Haruno."  
__"I know, but you have to admit, they kind of looked cute together."  
"Tee-hee-hee, actually you're right."_

---

Sakura cringed, Kushina had literally threatened her into a skirt and heals, small ones...but they were still heals and Sakura was having trouble walking in them.

_'I mean, for heaven's sake ,we're only going to a restaurant opening. Though, I thought Naruto was handsome earlier, Boy is he yummy now and I've never smelt better cologne in my life!'_ Sakura thought, eyeing Naruto. Who was seated next to her in the car, in a navy blue buttoned T - shirt, with the top button's un done and jeans to go with and his hair - Then it hit her...she was staring admiringly at Naruto Uzumaki.

Feeling her face heat up, Sakura quickly turned away, staring out of the window.

_'Stupid Sakura, Stupid! Get a grip will ya!'_ She scolded herself, feeling her hands start to clam up in nervousness, yet she couldn't understand why she was so nervous and aware of Naruto's presence so suddenly.

_'What has gotten into me?'_ She thought, feeling awkward for the rest of the car journey to the restaurant. Stepping out of the car was a problem for Sakura; she struggled and struggled, finally making it out successfully. Only, once she'd waddled a few steps forward, her foot slipped and Sakura went tumbling forward.

"Ahh!" Letting out a surprised scream, the girl's eyes widened, she was about to make herself a laughing stock. Only, was shocked, when Naruto smoothly stepped in front of her, catching her gracefully in his arms. Sakura blushed into Naruto's chest, her heart beat racing faster and faster at his close proximity, his cologne was stronger and she could feel his heart beat against her ear, as she had her cheek pressed against him. Naruto, also felt the blush appear on his face, the moment Sakura had come into contact with him, he'd felt a tingling sensation. Her skin was so soft and she fit perfectly against him, he was un willing to let her go and then she looked up meeting his eyes. Ocean blue into emerald green, staring deeply into each others eyes, blushes still tainting there faces. Naruto, couldn't quite describe his feelings, it wasn't anything he'd felt before, Sakura was also having a hard time breaking the contact, his eyes were so intense and she'd never really registered just how blue his eyes were before now.

A clicking noise, sounded abruptly, shocking them both out of each other's arms, their blushes even more heightened. Kushina stood grinning from ear too ear, a camera hidden behind her back. Minato on the other hand, was smirking knowingly.

"Getting along better, I see!" Minato teased, taking Kushina's hand in his, he quickly began walking away toward the restaurant entrance, a giant grin planted on his face.

"Hey! What did you say?" Naruto screamed angrily, he was embarrassed as hell and didn't dare turn around to call Sakura, before jogging to catch up with his father. Sakura, on the other hand, held a hand to her chest, not daring to look at Naruto as she walked forward to catch up, she couldn't believe she'd been so stupid.

_'Oh well, Once thing's for sure...I think, I might have a crush on Naruto!' _

_'Who'd of thought it? ...Me, having a crush on Sakura chan!'_

_---_

I'll update again soon! :)


	8. Uneasy feeling, Orochimaru

AN: So heres chapter seven, hope it's okay. Enjoy...

_**Chapter seven: Uneasy feeling, Orochimaru.**_

Sakura walked along the road casually, kicking a stone every now and then. She'd left for school earlier than usual, to clear her head with a slow walk and get some fresh air. The day looked quite pleasant, the air cool but not too cold and the sun warm yet not too hot.

_'If only everyday could be so peaceful, it makes me wonder if Naruto like's days like these? Or does he prefer snow? Or the really hot sun?'_ Sakura thought, a gentle smile appearing on her face. Lately, every time she spoke to Naruto or even just glanced his way in the corridors in school hours, her heart race would speed up and butterflies were in her stomach. It was a strange feeling to say the least.

_'Gah! Everything I do lately, I always end up thinking about Naruto and wondering what he's up to.'_ Sakura gripped her bag in irritation, there she went again, thinking about Naruto. It was getting annoying, sometime's she couldn't even concentrate in class at times, getting the urge to turn around in her seat and glance at blond.

"Excuse me, miss?" a deep voice penetrated her thinking, startling her back to the real world. Sakura stared at the person in front of her, he seemed like the average person, dirty blond hair and brown eyes. Only his eyes travelled Sakura's body openly and she felt a cold shiver run though her body, the hairs on her arms standing on end. The aura this guy gave was creepy.

"Yes." Sakura responded, as politely as possible, with a forced smile on her face.

"Could you please, give me some directions?" The man asked, Sakura was too busy thinking of a good answer to come up with, a finger on her chin and other hand gripping the strap of her bag, that had been thrown over her shoulder, upon leaving the house. Too notice, the man was inching closer to Sakura and a smirk was plastered on his face. Just as he was about to reach out to her, a blur appeared in front of him and before the man could process what was going, his arm had been painfully twisted behind his back and a knife pressed to his throat.

"Sakura, go, now!" Sai commanded in a stern voice. Sakura dazed at the incident and a little panicked, could only hesitantly nod at Sai, before taking off into a run down the road. Her feet slapping hard on the ground. Too freaked at what had happened that she failed to notice, Naruto waving at her and calling her name a little further up the road.

"Sakura -Chan, hey Sakura - Chan!" Naruto called out to her, a big grin on his face, which was quick to disappear when instead of stopping, Sakura zoomed past him. Naruto scowled, so they were playing this game were they, fine then...No! He wasn't going to put up with it.

"Oi, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto growled, taking off after her, Naruto grinned, he was gaining on her.

Hearing rapid footsteps after her, Sakura panicked, her heart beat speeding up in fear along with her pace. But, so did the other pair of feet following. Turning around to see how close her pursuer was and too send them a murderous glare. Sakura, nearly tripped over her own feet. It was Naruto, on her tail and he looked pretty pissed.

"Oi, Sakura Chan, slow down." Naruto called, his annoyed glare dissipating and slowly turning into a blush, as she proceeded to throw him with a big cheerful smile.

Sakura on the other hand was smiling on the outside but she was panicking in her mind.

_'He haunt's my thoughts all the time, I leave early to get away and he appears out of nowhere!'_ Sakura thought, suddenly feeling irritated.

"Why are you following me?" she growled, glaring behind her. Naruto sweat dropped, how could she go from cheerful to angry in a split second?

"You ignored me, that's why I'm following you, would you stop for a minute?!" Naruto practically wailed.

"No." Sakura screamed behind her, poking her tongue out at him, before picking up more speed.

"Hey!" Naruto called after her, also picking up pace, finding the situation quite comical, he couldn't help the chuckle that emitted from him. Which also set Sakura off, who giggled lightly, a little ways in front of him. The two soon reached the school gates, earlier than everyone else. Sakura flopped heavily onto the floor holding her sides as she struggled to catch her breath whilst laughing. Naruto also flopped down besides her, one hand on his stomach and his head tipped back slightly, his face flustered from the running and laughing as he also tried to catch his breath. Upon hearing a shrill ring. Both of their heads snapped up catching each others eye. Sakura burst out laughing again, not having laughed like this for some time, Naruto trying hard to conceal his laughter, as he pushed himself off of the ground, dusting his trousers off and reached out his hand, for her to take, what he wasn't counting on. Was the tingling sensation to appear again as their hands touched, her hand was so soft and small compared to his large, calloused hands. Sakura felt her face heat up again, what an earth was Naruto doing? he was just standing there, with a dazed look in his eyes whilst holding onto her hand. He seemed to snap out of it, as he shook his head, a tinge of pink appearing on his smooth cheeks. Before, he finally pulled her to her feet.

"So, err, I guess we should be going to class now." Sakura stated awkwardly, letting go of his hand and rubbing her arms, Naruto himself, also didn't look too comfortable as he too was rubbing at the back of his neck, avoiding her eyes.

"Yeah." Naruto replied shyly, falling into step besides her.

----

"This has to be done today! Understand?!" a mysterious person bellowed, slamming his fist onto a desk in front of him, making three of the four people jump.

"Yes!" they all shouted in unison.

"Well then, get moving and move fast! We can't afford any mistakes. Not with Akatsuki involved!"

With that a gang of people left the room, clicking the door shut behind them.

----

Sakura sat in her usual desk by the window, fidgeting in her seat, anxiety and nervousness taking over her mind. As hard as she tried to concentrate on the lesson, it almost seemed impossible. Sai, just wouldn't say anything about what happened that morning, no matter how much she probed him.

It disturbed her to no end, especially since his face was completely blank of any emotion, not giving anything away. Then it happened again, the strange feeling of being watched, she could feel the intense eyes of someone digging into her. Without realising, a look of distress appeared on her face and she shrunk further into her seat, trying to hide from her unknown stalker. All she had to do was wait until the end of school and then make a run for it.

---

Naruto laughed out loud, as he and Shikamaru both lounged at the back of the P.E class, watching as Lee was trying to set a 'youthful challenge' with Sasuke, who was only glaring at the said boy.

"Do you think Lee actually realises, he's being glared at?" Naruto asked Shikamaru through chuckling.

"Probably, Lee's so troublesome, he just ignores it. Which get's him in more trouble." Shikamaru replied lazily, the palm of his hand holding his head up. Naruto rolled his eyes, just as a shadow appeared over.

"What do you want, Ino?" Naruto asked staring up at the blond, who had her hands on her hips and was giving him a quizzical look.

"So Naruto, what's the deal with you and forehead girl lately?"

"actually Naruto, I would like to know that as well!" Shikamaru cut in, standing up, he wrapped an arm around Ino's waist.

"Well, actually! You know, s-she's not that bad, if y-you get to-to know her!" Naruto stuttered, looking away from their intimidating expressions and sly smiles.

"Oh - my -god! Shika-kun!" Ino cried, tugging on her boyfriends sleeve.

"Naruto has a crush on forehead girl!"

"I do not!" Naruto spluttered, his face glowing crimson, as he tried desperately to hide it.

"You so do!" Ino laughed, a large smile on her face. By this time, Lee and Sasuke were both stood around the other three also. When Ino's sobered and her eyes glazed over as if in pain. Seeing this, Shikamaru took on a look of concern, as he stared down at his girlfriend.

"But seriously Naruto, Don't get too close to Forehead girl, you'll only get hurt." Ino partly whispered.

"Ino, you're not making much sense." Shikamaru furrowed his brow slightly, knowing that it something was seriously wrong.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto asked, a tiny bit of anger slipping into his voice.

"It's nothing...forget it." the girl answered very quietly, a distant look in her eye.

Naruto, not convinced at all, watched as Shikamaru steered Ino away from the group, leaving Naruto very confused as to what Ino could have meant. He was going to have to speak to her later.

---

The end of school took agonisingly long to come for Sakura, Sai being very elusive and sticking entirely too close to her, for her liking. It just wasn't like Sai. The association was planning something big and Sakura knew that their first objective was her. She would make sure, that with all her power, nothing would happen to her friends...not like before.

_'Ino...'_ a picture of the small seven year old, tears streaming from those frightened, blue eyes and scraped knees, calling out to her. Sakura gritted her teeth and tried to calm the storm raging inside of her, there was no way she would let that happen again.

Picking up her pace, through the quiet streets, Sakura could once again feel it. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to slow her erratic breathing.

_'Stay calm Sakura, stay calm. Things will only go wrong, if you panic.'_ Clenching and unclenching her fists, Sakura was about to kick off into a sprint, when a large hand, encased around her wrist and another sweaty hand, covered her mouth. Letting out a muffled shriek, Sakura began to shake. panicking, all logic went out of the window and she tried desperately, to wriggle away from the person holding her, but who ever it was, had a firm hold on her.

_'What am I going to do? I'm done for!'_ Just as the thought crossed her mind. A black blur shot past her and Sakura briefly made out the shape of Sai as he began to fend off, the people who had jumped out on him, when he'd come to her rescue.

"Sakura - Chan!" a familiar voice, broke through her panic and Sakura felt herself calm immensely, even if his voice, sounded just as frantic and angry as she felt, he was charging towards them at amazing speed. Seeing him, Sakura felt the logic seep back into her mind and she was quick to ram her elbow backwards, with as much force as she could muster into her attackers stomach. Causing his grip to loosen on her in surprise.

"Naruto - Kun!" she cried out.

"You bitch!" the creepy voice bit out, causing Sakura to freeze and go completely still with wide eyes, in her frantic struggle to get to Naruto.

_'It can't be...' _

"O-Orochimaru?" Sakura stuttered, whipping around, her whole body trembling from shock.

"Yes, my dear, I'm flattered you remember." The man was the same as she remembered him before, chilling yellow eyes and a menacing smile, his ebony hair longer than before, falling onto his shoulders. Sakura felt her heart clench painfully, the feeling of betrayal making it's way into her system.

"Sakura Chan." Sakura felt Naruto's hand on her wrist, pulling her towards him. The uncertainty clear in his voice.

"Come on Sakura Chan, we need to run." Naruto commanded gently, tugging lightly on her wrist. His command fell on deaf ears as Sakura only continued to stare at Orochimaru.

"How could you betray them...me...!" Sakura screamed, a sob escaping her throat. Naruto's eyes widened, this was the second time he'd seen her cry. So why was it different this time? Why did he feel so sad this time around. Was it because, this time he really cared. Swallowing, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and practically dragged her away.

Orochimaru only laughed in response.

"Technically I didn't betray them, I was never part of Akatsuki to begin with." Orochimaru cackled again, at the torn look in her eyes.

"I was only there for one purpose only and that was to bring you back with me, to the association. Mark my words...Sakura -Chan" he mocked. Pointing a lean finger at her.

"I will get you, no matter what I have to do!" his eye flickered dangerously, before disappearing away from them, shouting for his men to retreat, knowing he was surrounded and out numbered.

_'Damn Akatsuki!'_ he cursed mentally, picking up the pace.

It was then the nine men in black and red decided to show themselves. Naruto was alarmed to see the figures creep out from the shadows. Along with Sai, who staggered over to the two.

Subconsciously, Naruto found himself pulling Sakura closer into him, his arm still wrapped protectively around her.

"What is going on?" Naruto hissed, finally having had enough of all the secrets.

"In short, the association that Sakura's father belonged too, want Sakura!" Sasori answered bluntly, getting slightly riled up at Naruto's anger.

"It doesn't matter, please I just want to go. Lets go Naruto." Sakura pleaded, her eyes glimmering as she pulled out of his hold and stood in front of him staring at him, straight in the eyes.

"Okay." He whispered, his eyes softening and his whole posture relaxing.

"thanks." Sakura smiled, a genuine, warm smile at him, having no clue of the affect it had on him.

_'I think, I'm falling in love.'_ Naruto thought, absent minded, he lifted a hand to his chest, not noticing the strange looks, the Akatsuki were giving him.

"Come on! Or I'll leave you behind!" Sakura giggled, a few feet in front of Naruto.

TBC....


End file.
